This invention relates to a modular structure for display and exhibition usage and, in particular to such a structure having ease of assembly and which provides an elevated load-bearing surface.
The use of nonpermanent structural assemblies to create bounded work and exhibition spaces is ever increasing due in part to the large number of trade shows and conventions being held each year to stimulate interest in products and services. To attract trade show and convention business to cities, the city must have not only suitable lodging facilities and amenities, but also a large area, exhibition hall or convention center. The large area is typically leased in small parcels to users who define and create a workplace according to their own requirements. Since the space allotted to each exhibitor is relatively expensive, great care is taken to maximize the use of the space. Consequently, the use of modular structures designed for rapid assembly and take down which have an elevated load-bearing surface is quite advantageous since usable floor space can exceed the rented floor space.
The primary objectives are to utilize the space efficiently and to provide an attractive appearing place in which to conduct business at a minimum cost for short periods of time. The cost associated with the use of the leased facilities requires that assembly and disassembly of any modular structure be accomplished in a short period of time, normally with unskilled labor. Furthermore, the design and construction of components of a modular structure favor symmetry for both ease of manufacture and assembly as well as providing interchangeability of parts wherever practical. These factors reduce the opportunity for misassembly by unskilled workers. Thus, the components used in a modular structure are preferably of standard design while being sufficiently versatile to accommodate various size constraints based on the task at hand and the work area assigned.
In particular, the use of lattice works to provide a three dimensional modular structure capable of assembly at the site requires reliable and easy to operate fittings to join the parts used in the structure. One type of interengaging means used between connected components of a temporary lattice work structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,780 wherein hollow bars are provided with joint fittings that are received in a slotted vertical column. The bars are supported by welded fixtures which are placed on the columns at the appropriate height. The bars which are to serve as the horizontal members of the lattice work are removably inserted into slots or joint fittings in the columns. The structures created by the use of these interengaging means contained in hollow bars have tended to be fairly complex requiring the use of skilled labor to assemble the structure.
Consequently, a need has arisen for the use of a smaller modular structure which can be used as a building block to form larger structures if need be. The versatility of the modular structure of the present invention enables an elemental unit to be combined with additional components of the same type and size to form larger structures. The girders used in the present invention for affixation to the vertical columns are designed for receiving both the floor panels of a load-bearing surface and ceiling panels therebelow to provide an attractive display structure. The girders maintain the load-bearing surface and the ceiling panels in spaced relation to provide a utility space therebetween. A utility space provides an opportunity to run wiring throughout the structure without being viewed by the visitor to the display area. As a result, the present invention provides an attractive modular display structure which is extremely versatile and can be assembled and taken down by unskilled labor.